


Confrontations

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2013) [23]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1733645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Colby makes Charlie and Don confront each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontations

**Author's Note:**

> Continues as a sequel to [Infinite](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/26193.html), [Angels](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/26408.html) and [Devil on My Shoulder](http://idra.dreamwidth.org/28831.html). It's a twist on the ending of the episode "Angels and Devils". I'm probably looking at another couple of ficlets in this series.

Colby looks over at Don as the two of them enter the Eppes house. Colby catches Charlie when Charlie leaps at Don and he carries Charlie away from his older brother. "Charlie, stop. Don's here to talk, so please, listen."

"Chuck, I'm sorry. Please, just hear me out."

Charlie screams incoherently and grabs a nearby book, throwing it at Don who easily evades it. "Charlie," Colby snaps, setting him down and shaking him once. Charlie stops and just stares at Colby. "Listen to him. No, there's no excuse for what he did, but just listen to him."

"I'm sorry, Chuck. I'm sorry. I know I slept with your girlfriend, but... She came to me and I'm not trying to make excuses. You freaked her out when you asked her to marry you. She thought we'd had a moment... and maybe we did, but tell me to not see her again and I won't."

Charlie turns away. "You can have her. If she'd lower herself to sleep you, god only knows who else she'd sleep with." 

Don frowns. "Well, fine then. You know Charlie, you'll have to talk to her sooner or later. She was living here."

"Was. Past tense. Now get out of my house." Charlie points at the door. "I do not want a traitor in my house."

Colby opens his mouth but Don storms out and slams the door shut. "Charlie. That's your brother. You love him."

"I hate him, Colby." Charlie turns, glaring at him.

"Okay. Okay, you hate him." Colby sighs and pulls Charlie close, hugging him. "Thank you for listening to him at least."

"Colby, will it ever stop hurting?"

"I think it will have to get better soon." Colby closes his eyes when Charlie moves closer and he rubs Charlie's back.


End file.
